


Stripped

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Aster should never be left alone with Emil. Richter really should have known better than to leave them alone together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stripped

"RICHTER!"

The redhead looked up, startled by the panicked cry from Emil, and found the blond, half-naked, bolting around and hiding behind him. He twisted around to see Emil, frowning.

"H-hide me from him!"

Now Richter was worried and a bit angry. Who was bothering his Emil?!

"He-he's trying to strip me!"

Richter growled softly, ready to kill whoever the offender was… Until another voice rang out.

"HEY EMIL! GET BACK HERE!"

Aster came bounding down the hall, half naked himself (though he was lacking pants whereas Emil had lacked a shirt), a crazed grin on his face. "I GOTTA FIND OUT IF WE'RE REALLY IDENTICAL!"

Richter just stared for several minutes before bringing his hand up to cover his face. Really, he'd been thrilled to have both of his precious blonds by his side at first. But these days he seemed to be spending most of his time protecting poor Emil from Aster. When HAD Aster decided that clothing was optional?

"Aster, we've been over this. You're identical… YOU'VE SEEN HIM NAKED ALREADY!"

"Yeeaaaah… BUT I DIDN'T MEASURE HIM!"

Emil let out a frightened whimper.

"…Would you just take my word that you're identical?"

The crazy blond pouted for a few minutes. "Fine…" He turned and sulked off, but called back after a moment, his voice suddenly creepily cheerful, "I'll just check tonight~!"

Richter turned to look at Emil. "…You're sleeping with me tonight."


End file.
